


Letters to Atya and Atar

by LadyAshlaLordBogen



Series: Estel Elrondiel [19]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 22:57:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAshlaLordBogen/pseuds/LadyAshlaLordBogen
Summary: Memories 6





	Letters to Atya and Atar

To the Lord Nelyafinwë and the Lord Canafinwë in the Fortress-city of Himring

Hi Atarinyat,

Yes, I am interested in them.  I do know you well enough to know that will be your first question.  Celebrían wrote so it wouldn’t be intercepted by the Court before some sort of agreement could be reached.  Can we meet at some point to discuss this before you start the protective fathers routine with them?

Love,

Elerondo


End file.
